


In Omnia Paratus

by achievement_eggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy is guinevere, M/M, Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_eggsy/pseuds/achievement_eggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fic no one asked for but hey I’ll give it. In which Eggsy almost dies and his lovers are worried also Roxy. Its not beta’d so its probs shit. Also Eggsy is Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Omnia Paratus

Blood drips from eggsys mouth, his heart racing. The wind blows softly, moving through Harry’s hair. Merlins voice rattles in their ears, a mere hum. Eggsys facing the grassy park, destruction and rubble surrounding the terrain. A few of Valentines hench men can be seen through Harry’s glasses, not that they matter to him (but they do) and this isn’t a happy story. Not really, not at all.

"Eggsy?" Harry questions, his voice soft. The recovery hadn’t been easy on him but he’s done it hadn’t he? The church left him uneasy but with his lovers he’d made it back (only just as Merlin likes to remind him). Eggsy doesn’t turn around, rather he keeps a grip on the knife in his hands.

"Get him out of there Galahad" merlin demands, uneasiness seeping through the link. Eggsy turns slowly, and the full extend of the damage is seen. His suit torn up (and brand new too!) and dried blood splattered. The sign is quite unforgiving even through a video feed merlin thinks.

"You can’t save me" eggsy laughs, and grips his sides a little tighter. Valentine’s hench men watch as their plan, their tool soon kills his own comrade.

"It’s too late, and I’m sorry I am so so sorry but I have to do this" it’s pitiful and it’s rough and it’s everything eggsy isn’t. Harry takes a step forward, bark crunching under his feet. "Guinevere" and the softness is broken, the reality takes shape and Harry understands that eggsy, his eggsy, might not make it out of this.

Eggsy glares around him, cursing his luck because really, he’d only just begun this mad crazy life. “No, what they’ve done to me… I can’t reverse it but I’m fighting it. It’s not going to last long and I can’t bear to do this to you both” it’s a struggle to spit out the words. His instinct to rampage strengthens and he buckles, ever so slightly.

"We can fix this" Merlin asks so afraid, he had to watch one lover die and come back and he wasn’t about to loose this one so soon. His fingers are a blur against the keyboard, trying to find something - anything.

Eggsy recognises something in merlins voice and shakes his head, “Some things you can’t just fix, you boys don’t need me, never really did, and that’s okay” his voice comes out more resigned than he hoped but in a situation like this it was hard not to.

"I don’t want a goodbye speech you twat, give me a reason why I can’t just come and save you" and Harry snaps because in his years of Kingsman training he’s always had everything under control except for the incident with the church. He lurches forward only to grasp thin air.

Eggsy retracts away from him, breathing heavily he ponders what if, what if _what if_. “If you do I’ll loose control and kill you, and this is already so hard love.” And eggsy, who had suffered his entire life, stands tall, taking in the sight of one Harry arthur hart and merlin back at HQ.

"What you’ve given me… Is more than I’ve ever dreamed of, but some dreams end. Give my love to rox and daisy, just remember I love you guys so much" he raises his head in defiance and plunges the knife into his stomach.

And the world explodes, Harry’s screaming and the hench men are too because why hadn’t it worked? It was their strongest solution. Merlin can’t help but stare in shock as eggsys body crumples to the ground and Harry begins to loose control. The men are being thrown and blood is shed.

"Eggsy" Harry yelps as the final enemy lands a shot, and he’s on his back (and perhaps he doesn’t care but he does because merlin oh god merlin). "How could it not work?" The man hisses.

A shot sounds and the man crumples onto Harry. He looks up and Roxy, in all her glory is standing, tears unshed in her blazing eyes. Gun raised and lips drawn. None of them are quite prepared for the shock that follows because eggsy didn’t deserve any of it. Harry barely remembers picking his boy, his marvellous boy and taking him back to HQ. There’s so much blood and it’s not in his body but he pulls through, just like they all knew he would. And if the three agents slept in the ward with him nobody said anything.

Eggsy wakes up a few days later, throat dry and memory foggy. Two blurred figures are slumped in chairs holding onto each other. “They haven’t left you know” and it comes back, the knife, the poison and oh god. Roxy is there and holding a cup of water smiling like Christmas came early. And Eggsy looks back at the two lumps and really, he can’t get better than this.


End file.
